


Making It Fair

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beating, Blood, Blood As Lube, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Fuyuhiko decides Nagito should be punished for his role in the first murder. Nagito is into it.





	Making It Fair

Nagito’s uneasy sleep was interrupted by soft, precise footsteps crossing the room in the dark. He opened his eyes, but couldn’t tell who it was leaning over him. They had a key and uncuffed his wrists. Nagito rolled his shoulders and stretched while the person unwrapped the cord from his legs. 

“You’re coming with me,” Peko explained, straightening up and waiting for him to stand and follow. 

“Oh, hi Peko,” Nagito smiled as he recognized the voice, though he would have regardless of who it was, “Are you going to kill me?” sneaking in at night like this indicated she may not want people to know she was doing whatever it was, so Nagito thought it was likely enough to ask. 

“I don’t think so,” she shrugged, then put a small note on the floor near the open shackles. It read: “I’ll bring him back soon. He’s under control.” At Nagito’s quizzical look, she explained “In case someone comes looking for you.” 

“Ah, that’s considerate. Thank you,” Nagito stood up gingerly, stretching his legs. They were sore from being stuck in one position for so long and they didn’t seem sure about wanting to hold him. “Um, is it alright if I visit the bathroom before we go wherever it is you’re taking me?” Her not giving a definitive answer about possible murder was rather interesting, but his infrequent and uncertain bathroom access took precedence over a lot. 

“No. You can go once we’re there. Come on.” Peko gestured for him to follow her before striding out of the building. 

Nagito shrugged and walked after her, having a bit of trouble keeping up, as he was stiff and sore, as well as a bit lightheaded, as he hadn’t eaten in over a day at this point. After a minute, Peko noticed his struggling and reduced her speed for the rest of the journey to Fuyuhiko’s cottage. 

“We’re going to see Fuyuhiko?” Nagito scratched his head in confusion; this entire situation was unexpected, but that seemed kind of random. Did those two like to hang out? He hadn’t noticed them together. 

Peko declined to respond and simply walked up to the door and opened it, gesturing for Nagito to walk inside first. Nagito obliged, stepping over the threshold and smiling at Fuyuhiko, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. 

“I brought him as requested, young master,” Peko gave a slight smile, “Will you be needing anything else from me?” 

“Yeah, stay here for now,” Fuyuhiko nodded, a retrieval task wasn’t all he had in mind. 

“”Young master”?” Nagito asked, looking between them. That was unexpected, just what kind of relationship did they have?

Fuyuhiko blushed, “Tell anyone and I’ll knock your fucking teeth out, dumbass,” he growled, “But Peko’s mine. From my family. I don’t like that shit though. I just like her.” 

“I don’t feel like I’ve got a full picture here, but no, I won’t tell anyone,” Nagito smiled easily, “Why am I here?” If Fuyuhiko didn’t want to tell him about it, that was fine, the details weren’t really more than a matter of curiosity. 

“So, I don’t agree with the bastards tying you up and shit,” Fuyuhiko explained, “They’re acting like y’all are supposed to be friends, so that’s pretty fucked up. They’d just turn on you like that and fuckin’ pretend it ain’t shitty to do. But, fact is, you and Teruteru were both to blame, he died for it, and what? You’re supposed to just get to walk away? Nah. It ain’t fair. That ain’t how we’re dealing with shit.” 

Nagito nodded thoughtfully. Fuyuhiko’s reasoning seemed sensible to him. He should definitely be punished for what he did, be it for hope or not. That would probably help everyone have more hope anyway. But he wasn’t quite sure what would follow. “Are you going to kill me?” 

“Nah,” Fuyuhiko shook his head, “I don’t go in too far for that “life for a life” shit, especially when I didn’t even like the bastard. Besides, that’d be a whole mess, wouldn’t it?”

“True, wasting a murder on me deserving it wouldn’t be the best idea. If you do decide to kill someone though, I hope you’ll consider me.” He was relieved that Fuyuhiko wasn’t insulted by the question, he couldn’t understand how that seemed to happen with others he talked to.

“You are one crazy fucker,” Fuyuhiko laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind. But right now, you’re getting punished. I know you were being all complicated and shit and meant for him to kill you, not Byakuya, but he still died because of what you did. You fucked up. And you got all this shit started and put everybody through this hell. If you’re gonna be this much of a fucking nutcase, you shouldn’t go acting on your own.”

Nagito blinked. Lectures on how his bizarre behavior affected others weren’t uncommon for his life. People sometimes saw fit to explain to him where he went wrong and why it was bad, although, more often people just shouted about it being inconceivable that someone wouldn’t know not to do whatever he’d done. But this was a remarkable lecture for a few reasons. Fuyuhiko’s rough speech made him an unlikely lecturer, and he said something unusual. Most of the time, people just insisted that he needed to stop being insane, but Fuyuhiko proposed something else. If he were going to continue being crazy, he simply shouldn’t make decisions without consulting others. It was a decent idea. 

“Now,” Fuyuhiko drew his attention back, “Go to the bathroom, do whatever you need to do since we’ll be here for a while, then strip. We’ll get started when you’re done.” 

“Thank you,” his response was automatic and he walked into the bathroom. It was a relief to be able to empty his bladder and bowels, especially in private. Being naked in front of Fuyuhiko and Peko was sure to be a little embarrassing, but that was ultimately not a big deal. And he was nervous about how he might be punished, though it seemed certain to be physical. He also wished that Fuyuhiko had been the one to decide to tie him up, if anyone was going to, it seemed he’d be better at it. Being the Ultimate Yakuza probably meant he’d clearly be better at keeping a captive. 

He removed his shoes, then jacket, and looked in the mirror. Even just in his t-shirt, he looked very thin. His hair was slightly messier than usual, though not much. His eyes had darker circles under them as he hadn’t slept well. And he was smiling. 

“I guess I’ve lost more weight,” he sighed with a shrug, then removed his t-shirt and jeans. Checking his reflection again, he noted light bruising on his ribs, more serious bruising on his shoulders, and, after he removed his underwear, matching bruising on his hips. All symmetrical. Looking down, he noted bruises on both sides of his knees as well. 

He folded his clothes neatly, then walked back into the room with Fuyuhiko and Peko, carrying the stack. 

“The fuck happened to your shoulders?” Fuyuhiko looked him over, “And hips?” 

“It’s from laying on the floor,” Nagito chuckled, “I kept going between which side so I didn’t crush my hands. I bruise easy.” Fuyuhiko was so nice to be concerned about him, he could barely believe it. 

Fuyuhiko frowned, “Do Kazuichi and Nekomaru know? The bastards made it a big thing how they ain’t fucking hurting you, so it’s okay to keep you like that.” 

Nagito shrugged. He hadn’t told them, but who wouldn’t know that keeping someone like that would cause bruises?

“Fucking pricks,” Fuyuhiko grumbled, “That’s why it’s useless to play nice and pretend to be friends. They don’t really give a fuck.” 

Nagito wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he didn’t address it. Instead asking, “So, uh, where do you want me to put my stuff?”

“By the bed is fine,” Fuyuhiko refocused on his plan for the evening, “Then put your hands on the side of the bed and don’t move them.” 

“What’s going to tempt me to?” Nagito asked, dropping his clothes and shoes near the foot of the bed. He placed his palms against the edge of the mattress, the pressure against the making his hands partially close around it. He thought he may have some idea of what Fuyuhiko might want to do, so he bent at the waist with his legs about shoulder width apart. 

“You’re acting so weird about this,” Fuyuhiko laughed, “I’m gonna have Peko beat you and I’m just telling you to hold still for it.”

“Of course someone like me would act inappropriately about this too,” Nagito sighed, “I’m sorry. It’s really nice of you not to be too angry about it. Kazuichi was really upset about how I acted about them tying me up. I just can’t please any of you. It makes sense. I’m just trash. I won’t move though.” 

“The fuck was Kazuichi pissed about?” Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not really sure how he wanted me to respond. But telling him I’d do what he wanted and agreeing that I should be tied up and stuff made him really mad.” 

“Oh,” Fuyuhiko chuckled. Nagito seemed really smart a lot of the time, when he was making any sense anyway, but he was apparently clueless about people. “No, that wasn’t you. He was just feeling bad about doing it. Like, if you were mad and struggling and shit, then he could feel like a big man protecting the group. But hurting someone who says they deserve it ain’t really satisfying mostly, unless you can admit you wanna hurt them and shit. It doesn’t let you pretend to be a good person.” 

Nagito was surprised at the thorough explanation he received. Maybe Fuyuhiko was who he should ask about how people worked when he was confused. He seemed to know a lot about it. And not be too angry at Nagito’s confusion. “Oh, thanks. How were you expecting me to act now?” 

Fuyuhiko thought about it for a moment before answering. “Well, shit. That’s on me, isn’t it? You’re a lunatic and I didn’t think you’d act like one,” he smirked, “But I thought you’d probably either fight about it or, like, beg or some shit, or you’d act sorry. But you do say it’s right, but you also don’t act like you got any fuckin’ remorse about what happened.” 

“I guess that’s right. The despair of losing two friends, it’ll lead to hope. More hope. I want all our hopes to combine and win over all of the despair,” Nagito smiled, his eyes beginning to swirl, “But you’re right that it was wrong. And someone like me shouldn’t be allowed to make such big decisions.” 

Fuyuhiko nodded and waved Peko forward, “Hey, you might be a crazy sonofabitch, but you’re accepting your punishment. That’s good enough. I guess you don’t have to make fucking sense about it.”

Peko drew her sword, it would function decently as a cane in this context, though a very heavy one with the metal at the core, and swiftly struck Nagito across his upper back. It immediately raised a thick red welt over his shoulder blades and made him cough, ducking his head down, but he made no move to step away or lift his hands. Peko looked back at Fuyuhiko for approval, then continued. 

She swung her sword again and again with increasing force, peppering his back with sharp swats. Each blow raised a large swathe of deep red on his unnaturally pale skin, and the places she went over more than once started marbling into purplish bruises. 

Nagito kept still and focused on his breathing, a rather difficult task as Peko kept making him cough. His back hurt dully first, but quickly worked up to being very hot and stinging as she continued. He rolled his shoulders back and forth, taking advantage of the heat to try to work out some of the stiffness. 

“You’re tougher than you look,” Fuyuhiko commented, “That hurt yet?”

“It hurts,” Nagito answered honestly, confused at why Fuyuhiko would think there was another possible answer. 

“Doesn’t bother you though?” 

“Not really.” 

“Lower, Peko. And harder,” Fuyuhiko relaxed back into his chair, watching the scene. Peko was acting as a tool, as uncomfortable as that made him, and showed no emotion. Nagito responded somewhat to the pain, but not nearly as much as he’d expect of someone who was bruised so deeply. 

Peko swung her sword much harder, striking across Nagito’s buttocks with enough force that he pitched forward onto the bed. A deep, angry red line erupted across his skin, ending in a small split in the skin that dribbled blood down his leg. 

Nagito turned his head to the side, looking back at Fuyuhiko. He hadn’t moved his hands, as instructed, but he wasn’t sure if it was acceptable to have fallen across his bed without permission regardless. Fortunately Fuyuhiko was still looking on with interest and didn’t seem displeased. Nagito didn’t bother to raise up again and just relaxed against the bed while Peko thrashed his butt and thighs. Something about seeing Fuyuhiko watching in particular, though he’d already known he was, was interesting and a bit embarrassing, and Nagito blushed lightly when he felt a familiar stirring between his legs. He wondered why he couldn’t just have an experience of shame without getting aroused like a reasonable person, but quickly abandoned that train of thought. It was because he was him. 

And, in truth, the situation had already been a bit erotic. Two Ultimates giving him nearly their undivided attention. And he’d been naked and bending over. It wasn’t a far mental jump from thinking about the beating he was receiving to imagining Fuyuhiko deciding to “punish” him some other way. That was a fairly stereotypical porn scenario, wasn’t it? And surely Fuyuhiko wasn’t the sort of person to unambiguously oppose rape in all cases? And he knew that Nagito wasn’t really worth having a say in what happened, so if he happened to want to, it could happen. Nagito was a bit ashamed to consider that though, as Fuyuhiko probably wouldn’t be aroused by someone as disgusting as him. 

Nagito’s thighs and buttocks were now covered in thin welts, each ending with a small split, and blood was running down both legs and pooling around his feet. A layer of bruising spread under the welts, turning the skin between them a dark purple, just like his back. Peko beat him dispassionately, simply awaiting Fuyuhiko to tell her that she was done. She didn’t consider her feelings on the matter relevant, but Nagito’s actions had disturbed her and she rather hoped he’d learn a lesson here and not contribute to any more senseless killing. 

He shifted up slightly, in response to a swat to his upper thighs, raising his now fully hard erection off of the bed. It bobbed as he was struck, and drew Fuyuhiko’s attention. 

“What the hell are you getting hard for?!” he snapped, confused at Nagito’s reaction. Yeah, people liked being beaten sometimes, but he hadn’t been acting like he liked it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nagito’s voice came out strained. He hadn’t felt prompted to make noise in response to the pain, but it was difficult to make noise and not respond to it at the same time, “It’s, uh, you watching…” He blushed deeper, “I was thinking about stuff.” That was even less clear than he usually was, but he was distracted. Hopefully Fuyuhiko wouldn’t mind too much. 

“Hold on, Peko,” Fuyuhiko stood up and walked over to the bed, once she’d stepped back, he continued, “Now, what, Nagito? You like being watched?” He hadn’t expected that, but it was interesting.

Nagito took a deep breath and nodded, “It’s, you know, having your attention. I should be so beneath your notice, but you’re still doing this to me… Also, bending over a bed in front of a guy, that’s kinda hot. Made me think about what else could happen like that.” He blushed darker; it would surely be such an insult for trash like him to be thinking about Fuyuhiko like this, but he didn’t seem to be angry.

Fuyuhiko nodded, understanding where Nagito was coming from. Someone hating themselves that much and that explicitly was a little weird to hear, but putting that aside, he had been sort of enjoying someone being so exposed. It was a bit erotic, even if he wouldn’t usually find a guy attractive. Just the context. He was fully in control of a situation, that had another person naked and submitting to what he wanted. Yeah, he thought he could get into it. 

“Eh, a hole’s a hole. We could do that,” Fuyuhiko shrugged.

“What?! Really?! You’d really do something like that with someone as disgusting as me?!” Nagito’s face seemed light up in a rather crazed smile. “You can do anything you want to me! I’ll be happy!” 

Fuyuhiko didn’t doubt for a second that he was telling the truth. He could probably castrate Nagito and he’d just smile about it. That sense of power was pretty pleasant, though he didn’t have anything quite so gory in mind. 

“Okay, Peko. I’ll handle shit from here. You can relax until it’s time to take him back,” Fuyuhiko dismissed her, then reached out to trail his fingers over the bleeding welts on Nagito’s thighs. 

Peko nodded and went to sit in the chair that Fuyuhiko had been using. 

“This’ll be enough lube for you, right?” Fuyuhiko asked, smearing some collected blood between Nagito’s cheeks. 

“It only matters if it’s enough to be comfortable to you,” Nagito grinned, “As far as I’m concerned, you can just tear me open. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough for you to touch me.” His throbbing erection exacerbated his self destructive tendencies. 

Fuyuhiko nodded, giving himself fully over to the dynamic that Nagito was suggesting, “You’re right. And it’s fine for me.” He leaned back to grab a condom from a box by the bed, and pulled one out. Pulling his pants down just enough to take his penis out, he pumped it a few times to get hard. He ripped open the package with his teeth and slid the condom on. “Hold your ass open for me.” 

Nagito nodded, wondering if he’d cum just from hearing this, before they even started. He pulled his hands up and spread his cheeks apart as directed, biting down on his lip to stifle the moan that involuntarily issued from low in his throat. 

“Good,” Fuyuhiko put his hands on Nagito’s hips and lined himself up. He pushed his erection against Nagito, letting out a low moan as he forced inside. The condom protected him from the increased friction and he was able to really savor the look of pain on Nagito’s face and the way he cried out as Fuyuhiko pushed fully inside. 

“Ah, that hurts,” he whimpered, eyes watering. It wasn’t an objection, both because he was very into it and because he couldn’t imagine going against what Fuyuhiko wanted at the moment. 

“Oh yeah, I want you to fuckin’ cry about it,” Fuyuhiko smirked, pulling most of the way out before shoving back inside, “This should hurt. You’re not fucking worth anything anyway, and I want to hurt you. Besides, you’re still being punished.” 

Nagito would have laughed at that idea, but he was too overwhelmed, being fucked mercilessly as Fuyuhiko found a harsh, but steady rhythm. While it was true that he was in a lot of pain, he’d had a hard time understanding even the beating as an appropriate punishment. An Ultimate wanting him around, sending for him, paying him attention could barely feel like a punishment, no matter what happened during, because it made him so happy to have that attention. But this? It’d crossed even more lines. There were aspects, now, that just felt good. And the attention had morphed into something intimate. He was being touched. He was being used to cause an Ultimate pleasure and it even felt partially good for himself. While he hoped he was aware enough of his position to not protest about being punished, he didn’t think something could be a punishment while he actually enjoyed it. 

His experience with Peko prepared Fuyuhiko well for losing self consciousness in interactions with someone who considered themselves not really valuably a person, and it was easy to get wrapped up in this kinky scenario. He leaned his weight on Nagito while he pounded down into him and ran his fingers over his fresh bruises. He was strong, he was in control, he was making decisions, and he didn’t have to care about what anyone else thought about this. It was just him, on his own. He was the only one here who mattered.

“Oh, uh, I’m gonna-” Nagito choked out, figuring he should warn Fuyuhiko that he was going to orgasm, in case he wanted to change anything about it. 

“Not on the fucking bed, dumbass,” Fuyuhiko reached up and pulled Nagito by his hair, down onto the floor. 

The angle was awkward to negotiate, so he slipped out as Nagito scrambled to move with him. He pushed him down to be on his knees and elbows with his legs spread. Fuyuhiko knelt between his legs and shoved back inside, reaching around and grasping Nagito’s penis in a tight grip. 

“Any time now,” Fuyuhiko gave his permission, wondering if Nagito would be able to cum with him hurting him like this. 

Nagito whined softly, feeling a swirling mix of emotions. Fuyuhiko was touching him. This was unbelievably good. But his hold on him was painful and probably bruising, in addition to the aching and burning of being roughly penetrated. The interruption meant he was no longer quite as close to orgasm, but it was still an overwhelming experience and it was building again. 

“You gonna say shit about this? You think I should be nicer?” Fuyuhiko growled, “You wanna be treated like a person?” He pushed the thought that he may have feelings about these ideas away in favor of speeding up his thrusting, making it nearly unbearable on himself. 

Nagito shook his head vigorously, “No! Of course not!” he cried out, “Use me! How- however you like!” His voice came out strangled and crying as he tried to force the moans into words. 

“Cover your mouth, dumbass, don’t wanna wake everyone with your screaming,” Fuyuhiko ordered, then dug his fingernails roughly into Nagito’s shaft.

Nagito clamped his hands over his mouth, stifling the loud, keening cry that erupted from his throat as Fuyuhiko raked up and down his penis. He wondered if he should have invited this happening or not, but then dismissed the thought, as it wasn’t his choice anyway. He bit his lips and kept his hands squeezed tight over his mouth, fortunately not struggling much with the slight impulse to move away from the pain. 

Fuyuhiko was spurred on, seeing Nagito shake, writhe, and scream beneath him. He emptied out into him, then pulled away, giving Nagito’s penis a final, agonizing squeeze. 

“Finish yourself off,” Fuyuhiko smirked, taking the towel that Peko offered to clean himself off. 

Nagito nodded, flopping over onto his back and grabbing his aching, tender penis in a gentle hold, pumping up and down the length. He twisted his other arm under him, slipping two fingers into his throbbing ass and feeling for his prostate. Within a few minutes, his cum was spilling over his hand, the mild saltiness stinging the scrapes down his penis. 

Fuyuhiko nodded, satisfied, then tossed him the towel. “Clean up and get dressed. Then Peko will take you back.” Sex hadn’t been something he expected to happen here, but he was pleased enough. And the situation seemed sorted out. Everyone had been punished for what they’d done. Now it was fair. He wondered if Kazuichi and Nekomaru would actually figure out what the fuck they were doing with the crazy bastard.


End file.
